Melissa Prophet
Please enjoy the music while your party is reached. music: Jungleland by Bruce Springsteen Hello? tambourine in background Hi. Hello? This is, ah...Giannini, how you doing? What can I do for you, Giannini? Yes...I work for Isotoner Gloves. Yeah, well...wonderful. That's very, very exciting for you..I think you've got the wrong number, sweetheart. No...we need someone to..to...show off our gloves. Model our gloves. You work for Isotoner Gloves, Gino...what's your name again, babe? Giannini. Great. unintelligible...Isotoner Gloves, and you want someone to show off your gloves. How much money do you want to pay, and how real are you, you're full-I'm not buying this, Giannini. Not buying it? Well, how about to the tune of $1,800? $1,800...you need a guy or a girl? We need a gal. You need a guy...and you are...so let me have the number where you can be reached, at the company. My direct line is 123-4567...and the event is on the 12th of this month. But your number is 123-4567..what's your area code, babe? It's 000. So...I've never heard of such a number, dear. Well, that's my direct line, so... So if someone were to dial 000-123-4567, they'd you reach you, right? Well, yeah. This is Isotoner Gloves. maybe you've heard of us, maybe you haven't...but, uhm...I can s- I've heard of you, of course I've heard of you, but I've never heard of area code-well, I'm calling you right now, babe. Let's see how you do. Have you ever heard of Colibri Lighters? Yes. I've heard of Isotoner Gloves, I've never heard of Colibri Lighters... I use Colibri Lighters, I use Isotoner Gloves... Honey, you're calling me from a blocked number, and you just gave me a number that doesn't work, so, so far... That is not true. That is not true. I'm ready to s-...yeah. Listen to me. Call me back and open your line up and we'll talk about doing some business, okay? I'll send you PayPal, half of the amount. Up front. Well, I don't understand why you don't have a number, honey. I just gave it to you. I just dialed it from another number, I'm sitting here with two assistants. Yeah? And we just dialed 000-124567. No, it's 123-4567. We dialed it. unintelligible Let me have your e-mail address, and I'll shoot you a payment right now. Yeah, your number doesn't work, babe, why would I give you my email? I've got six email addresses and I'd be happy to give you one, but there's no payment because you don't have a number unintelligible...you don't exist with your Isotoner Gloves. All I need-... Call me back from a real number, let me figure out if you're real, and we'll talk. It's just not enough money for me to sit here and let you entertain yourself, OK? You need to be able to use a lighter. That's the only stipulation. I think you better go back to doing the drugs that you just finished off before you called me, OK? What is that supposed to mean? --- accent I'm looking for a dancer around here. There's no dancers around here, you should really stop calling this number. Either a model, or a singer or a da- No, no models, no singers, no dancers, no nothing, stop calling this number. I heard you a pretty good dancer, over here. Who the hell is this, is this Carlos? This is Giannini. I don't know you, you don't know us...you should really stop calling this number before I report it or block you. I wanna do a little dancing tonight, how's that sound? Well, you go ahead and do your dancing, call somebody else, stop fucking with us. --- Please enjoy the music while your party is reached. continues playing chuckles Prophet. Hi. I was needing to hire a spokesperson, as soon as possible. Would you introduce yourself, please? I am Giannini, I am with Isotoner Gloves... Right, you're the same fucking retard that called me yesterday, OK? Lose my number, okay? You don't have a business deal, you're an obsessed fan and a stalker, and frankly; you're boring. You're not even a good ''fugazy, alright? You're a fucking retard. Let me fit your hand with our gloves, and you'll change your tune, I bet you. Why-yeah, you don't have any gloves. You're-either that, you're one of the most ridiculously verbal human beings ever. Your brain and your mouth don't match up, okay? Spoke to you yesterday and you gave me a wrong fucking number, you're a moron. Isotoner gloves and lighters, and all the rest of your bullshit. Tell it to somebody that actually gives a shit, you ''stalker-fucker-loser. Lose my fucking number! Okay, Mr. fucking-Smarty Pants? What do you have to say for yourself? We've got some new products that are gonna drive you wild... You've got some new products to shove up your loser ass! Do you get what a loser ''you are? We are a ''winning brand. I...you..your winning brand, your stalkership, your obsession with me...I'm going to give you some jerkoff material right now, so get out your towel, OK? Is your towel and your dick in your hand right now, with whoever's with you that is obsessed with me? Go fuck yourself! Fuck your mother, fuck your grandmother, and fuck your sister, okay? Then fucking call me back with your fugazy fucking offers, and your little fucking fanbase over there, and fucking stick it up your ass and drop dead, alright? So there you go. I've given you jerkoff material. You can tell your friends you spoke to Melissa Prophet today, what a charming experience it was, and that I've now given you something to jerk off to! Alright, sweetheart?...Giovanni?...I don't even know your fucking name, by the way. Category:Celebrities Category:Long-winded